1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to interacting with a target object using an imaging device of a handheld mobile device.
2. Information
Handheld mobile devices such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like continue to increase in popularity. Such devices, which may include a digital camera, may photograph an object to be viewed at a later time. An ability to determine information regarding an object in an image of such a photograph may be desirable.